


A Darkened Heart

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Angst, Corruption, F/F, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: “What’s wrong, my little light? Come to me, let me hold you again. I’ll keep you safe. Forever.”





	A Darkened Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I made because a friend inspired me, plus it let me explore a different kind of writing style I haven't done before and it was really fun. Have some star guardian eve and akali angst

A new star guardian is like a baby calf, lost and stumbling, their new body of starlight feeling light but clumsy. In time they’ll grow, constantly training in battle until they grow stronger, confident, and immense in spirit. Akali had trained her body form a young age, and being hurled into something that felt like her but not frustrated her. She would throw herself into the wall again and again until it would shatter, overcoming each obstacle with pure stubbornness.   


Evelynn found it obnoxious. She of course had been a star guardian for years, even when she had been chosen she had become accustomed to her new powers and quickly learned her limits. She had a role and filled it well. Her new teammate instead was brash, loud, stubborn, and refused to learn. She called all of Akali’s achievements a 'temporary answer' to a problem, knowing if she did not learn she wouldn’t be able to stay a star guardian for long.   


The two clashed egos constantly, their leader worried that the two would refuse to work together. To the surprise of all, and with the refusal of acknowledgement from the two girls, the opposite bloomed. Their dynamic only seemed to enforce their bond in battle, Akali’s bold and loud approach with swiftness and dynamic actions, let Evelynn’s calm and malicious strikes land true. Where Akali would slash, Eve would stab. Where Akali would break, Eve would separate. Where Akali would distract, Eve would ambush.   


They both thought themselves in the right but it was always their combined effort that let them prevail. No one knew who recognized it first, but soon their staring contests became avoidence, refusal to look at each other. Their angered shouting would become bashful whispers. Akali refused to admit and Evelynn refused to acknowledge it. They stood back to back, no longer in dismissiveness, but to protect the others blind spots.   


Akali’s touch would linger. Evelynn’s words would soften. The assassin supported, while the siren sang sweet tunes. Akali broke down walls with gusto in training, but she surprised herself when the softest touch was what crumbled Evelynn’s barriers.   


The magenta haired guardian was always one to take the initiative, and she did here too. Evelynn had kissed her, the young and egotistical and loud and annoying brat she had once hated, instead found her face cradled by the girl as she held her close. They were alone, training together and ready for the next invasion, but all thoughts of duty and responsibilities were lost when Akali returned the kiss in the same manner she did everything. Rough and bold, but Evelynn could feel the desperation. She had wanted this for so long and could finally show it.   


A fondness grew into love. It made them stronger, not just as a bond, their starlight shone like a beacon with the emotion in the two girls that fueled it. Starlight moved like water but burned like fire, righteous and powerful in their hands. Love is a star guardian. It’s what they are. 

But love can be a sickness when taken too far. 

Evelynn was afraid. Akali was powerful but she was reckless. Diving head first into darkness to banish it with her body, striking down foes in close range was her specialty. She didn’t escape unscratched often. These injuries made Evelynn’s blood boil and her stomach wither. Her love was hurt. Some days worse than others. No matter how much she tried, she strained herself to eliminate all threats that came near her one and only, there was always too much. Being a star guardian was being on the back foot, void creatures and darkness an ever present force that pushed to threaten the universe. They were always on the defense.   


With her gem in her hand she asked, pleaded, sought answers from the first star. No answer was good enough, first star would merely respond with a flood of empathetic plight to it’s child's cry, but could do nothing. This was the life of a star guardian.   


It failed her. Akali limped away from the battlefield one night, barely able to stand as she dragged herself back to safety. Evelynn burned like a newly dawned star, eviscerating void creatures until nothing was left. Her own team was scared of the guardian, her starlight becoming sick to the touch.   


She held her darling, a gentleness that betrayed the thrashing of her heart. Whispered encouragement and love into her neck. Akali held her hand, despite her injuries assuring her she would be okay. Evelynn knew she would, her body would heal as they always did but these wounds ran deeper. She would be bit, crushed, and cut again and again and again for the sake of protecting the innocent. They had stopped mattering to her. Evelynn didn’t care for the innocent. Only her love mattered, and it hurt her, tore her very soul apart to see her like this.   


The sickening darkness sundered her apart. She gave in. If first star didn’t have the power to protect, she would. By any means. Her gem crackled, the light left her. What foolishness she had thought, if she sought protection from the darkness, why had she not channeled it. The void of space and dark matter was mindless, feral, each being an animal starved until unleashed, but it never lashed out at itself. She would be safe, and soon, so would her love.   


Akali looked in horror. Evelynn longed for her with love. Her hand beckoned to her darling, singing one last tune. 

“What’s wrong, my little light? Come to me, let me hold you again. I’ll keep you safe. Forever.” 

The darkness pulled at her mind and her vision, clouded and muddled. She had but one goal and it consumed her, pushed her, drove her to insanity. Akali would come to her, join her, she would be cradled in the void, surrounded by Evelynn and only her. She could protect her. She could keep her.   


What hurt more than anything, more than seeing her love injured, more than being ignored by first star, more than being twisted by the dark matter that pierced her. What hurt more than anything, was when Akali refused. 

Instead she begged Evelynn to turn back, to rekindle her light and come back to her. She longed to be together but refused to join her? Confusion, panic, anger. Akali did not love her, she abandoned her, she pushed her away. All the feelings swelled in the girl’s chest, eating it like a black hole. Her heart shriveled until it was consumed by one thought. 

Akali would be hers. One way, or another. 


End file.
